yakuza_mob_roleplay_2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Rule Book
Yakuza_girl_scroll_by_kingoflions-d51p7mo.png ''Disclaimer!!!! Please proceed to read this and memorize it's concepts. We here at DOW RP do not follow a strict Roleplay guideline such as T1 or Turnbase. While the rp does borrow specific concepts from these principles it should be noted that we and the rp as a whole do 'NOT STRICTLY 'abide by these rules and regulations 'UNLESS' it is for outside rp purposes (Like the GMAF's for example). Even then we prefer things on our terms 'IN' this roleplay. Outside of it is an entirely different story. If this had to be given a name you are free to call it 'Modified Turned base' Some specifics we follow are as such: *It will not be nessecary to post your weapons at the ready, if they are on your bio and apart of your custom wear. Any additional item must be in the starter post. *Your starter post, if your new or it's requested you may post your bio if you want (or someone could just look you up) Rules and Regulations '''Character Information: '''Use what's on your bio. The wiki is your bible. What is on your page is on your person at all times in this roleplay. This is to cut down on typing length and make it convient for everyone. '''No God Moding:' God Moding is evading every attack that is thrown at you, being invincible, immortal, and not taking any damage. In the Yakuza Mob definition of Turn based, characters are going to take damage at some point you aren't unstoppable and this will be shown accordingly over powered crap will be kept to a minimum. Even in the rp if your character is too over powered it will be subject to getting nerfed/changed to fit the guidelines of the rp. No Auto Hitting: Auto Hitting is exactly as it sounds; do not state that an attack actually hits an opponent. An example of this would be 'RPer1 punches RPer2 in the face.' This does not allow the opponent to possibly evade, parry, and counter, which is a strict violation of Turn based regulations. Instead, do this: 'RPer1 attempts to punch RPer2 in the face.' The word attempt allows the opponent to do the possible evade, counter, etc...or take the hit. You can also word it differently not just with the word attempt in the attack so long as the attack can be noted if questioned after an opponent doesn't notice it and does in fact get hit and you can logically explain as to why it happened then it's fair game. No Meta Gaming:'' ''Meta Gaming would be taking information that is OOC (Out Of Character) and placing it into the knowledge IC (In Character.) It is also a variation of mind reading, if someone says that they think something, your character can not know what is said in this thought. It is exactly that, a thought. Example one would be if you as a person read of a profile of another character OOC and your IC assumes to know this information about that other person's character without ever actually meeting them, or knowing who they are. Your character wouldn't know these things, period. Example two would be if someone said, 'I bit down against my lip as my eyes scanned over her for less than a moment. I thought to myself 'I would love to have a piece of that..." Then in your post, you state I can't believe how much of a pervert this person is for thinking about me in that way". Clearly you can't know what the person is thinking, and would not be able to react to something your character hasn't experienced, heard, seen or felt IC directly. 'Book Keeping Rule' If you are the one to intiate the RP, or just involved into a rp, you are inclined to recored the log that is to be put up later on the site, unless otherwise asked by the Second/Third-Party to do so. Also, when there is more then one person in a room, it is recomended that two people book-keep and record the RP, as this helps keep a backup in case the person originally book-keeping happens to crash or forgets to record. To further reduce stress amongst our players so that we have reduce arguments over who recored what. 'Character Growth Rule' Within YMRP. If you dont RP, then your character will not grow simple as that. If you dont make them train they wont grow. And if your gone for over a month without notification then your character will be made dead or 'Retired.' Though we are highly understandable so long as you NOTIFY US. Get out there and RP so your character can grow in strength, mind, and grace. If you dont rp then they will stay weak, un famous etc etc. the more you rp, the more you grow and the happier your rp experiance will be. 'No OOC Gain's Everything you get in the roleplay must be in character. No new Tech, skills, perks, abilites should not be done out of char. If it is, then it will be voided on sight. We want you to grow properly and in the past we've had issuses with people low-key Over powering themselves. This will not happen again, any ability gained OOC will be voided and leaving your char up for termination. You should notify admins (Syl/Tay, Keyo/Que, Jamal/Ryoji Pallas/Steven.) One of these three regarding adding something to your character page as well as reference the episode/solo story page where you gained these techniques or perks or whatever so have you. '3 Dodge Rule' The three dodge rule is a rule pretty unique to the Dow rp. What this rule does is make it to where you are allowed three dodges (if they are all successful mind you) before you are forced to either block a hit (yes this is allowed) or to allow yourself to get hit (keep in mind if you allow yourself to get hit you are allowed to write it as an attack grazes you or something else to give minimal damage so long as you write it properly). The reason for this rule being made as well as enforced is to make the fights more interesting to pretty much have more flare, it's always boring to watch someone dodge nonstop but wouldn't it be interesting to see someone get hit and keep fighting? To block a hit and describe their characters surprise behind the force of the blow? When you watch a cartoon, anime, action movie, read a novel with action in it keep in mind that it's the fact that the hero and villain trade blows that makes it so interesting, that's what draws you in and get excited to see it. If the hero simply dodged every attack without taking damage or just punched the villain once to end it instantly can you still say it'd be interesting? No of course not the suspense that builds from not knowing what will happen next not knowing if the hero will come out on top after getting hit by the villain that makes you want to jump out your seat when he finally makes that comeback win. So this rule was made to make fights better for the readers to give them a show worth reading, we don't want to waste someone's time with crappy entertainment, hell as roleplayers we do it because we're usually in a group and want our friends or the people in the group to read what you wrote and say "Hey that was cool man the way you did yadayada yada was too epic I really enjoyed it" we're all writers at heart it is why we do what we do and as writers we always try to impress our readers. So instead of complaining about this rule thinking it's lame or unfair think about the readers and realize you're doing your job as a writer and giving someone a good time with your story. 'Enemy NPC factor' Within YMRP we like to give the rp a large focal point with impossible or hard to reach odds. Thus NPC's will be made that may question some as to if were power gaming. No, we're not. We want a tough bad guy because where's the satisfcation of defeating him or her or it if its easy. No power gaming should be done meaning people will be limited on skills and perk's. If your not an admin, you can not make a super powerful NPC For an Ark. No question's only Admins have access to this. You can still have a NPC bad guy but they can't be over the top we're watching you. There's a person beside the admins tasked with checking on wikia activity who will more likely than not find it if you do something that you shouldn't be. With an enemy npc as long as it's an npc charge time limts can be ignored. 'No Attack Spamming' From Chi users, to Magic users. You can only use up to five 'power' based attacks within one combat scenario that are limited to your techniques. If one has used any techniques over the exceeded limits then consequences will be included. No matter how strong it is. Every energy technique will take up to atleast up to 1 turn in terms of preperation, unless under certain specified conditions (Machinery for example). After 5 abilites/powers are used and an extra 6th or the plus one limit of your power/ability, your chatacter will face extreme fatigue and will not be able to exhert anymore energy to produce said chi technique or magic technique or even nanobot technique. The turn you prep your power you can't attack in that same turn. When your opponent posts after you prep, you can't get hit or you lose your prep, if you block you will lose your prep, this means you need to dodge to successfully use your prepared power in the next turn. 'Judges' When ever there is a fight taking place, or anything that revolves around two characters or more, doing battle or some form of pursuit, gun fights etc etc etc. Then you must have two Judges within the room. Either IC ( In-Character.) Or OOC ( Out of characterly.) If someone doesnt follow this, then the fight, will sadly... be voided. 'Death is real' Within our RP community, we like for our rps to understand DEATH. When you are in a combat situation and you no longer want to fight, you need to understand that you MUST write an exit post. This is the rule, if you dont want to fight anymore. You tell the person who your fighting that you want to tap out. They MUST oblige to you wanting out and they must write an appropirate exit post so that they can leave. They CANNOT post an exit and attack there opponent, if they do, then they will be subject to die anyways. ( No hit and runs. ) Also, the penalty for leaving a combat situation and running away will have a penalty. IF YOU RUN FROM THE COMBAT SITUATION, you MUST, take the hit of your opponets attack in there post prior, so if they break your arm, then your arms broken. If you got shot in the leg then you got shot. This will force you to adapt to the situation so you pick when too escape. 'Sexual consent' The Sexual Consent rule is here, if you are not of the age of 18, you are NOT, allowed to submit sexual content episodes onto the site. Any form of sexual content from someone under the age of 18 will be deleted and surely lose the entire sex episode. The first time will be a warning but if it happens a second time, the account will be banned and you will be removed from said roleplay. Sexual consent to post a sexual episode must be submited as an ok from BOTH parties. Either male and female, or male and male, female and female, you get the picture. Both parties must submit to the head admin in a PC (private chat) on skype that they both are consenting to a sexual episode so that it will be placed on the site. If either of the people within the sexual party say no, then the sex episode is not allowed to be submitted. 'The Alphabet/ ABC Method ' In our RP community, when one is engaging into a combat situation there is a flow to every scenario and everything that comes from that fight. When one sends out a series of attacks that are intended to flow together one cannot go back and change previous motions of there attack if it has already been stated. ''' This is what's known as the ABC's of RP attack post. The rule is such: when throwing out series or combination of attacks (A = first attack B= second attack C= thrid attack), one cannot go back and change "B" When they were already in the process of preforming "C" originally. To examplify this: RP'er 1 attacks by throwing out a 3 peice combination of a left hook, (A) a right hook (B) and an uppercut©. RP'er 2 interupts this combination by dodging the right hook (Interupting at B) and throwing a straight punch at RP'er 1. RP'er 1 ''CANNOT go back and change "B" when they were already in the midst of preforming "C". When Rp'er 1 threw their combination, only to have their combination interupted, they cannot immidiately change the flow of their actions to accomidate for an interuption of something they have already done. This is known as Metagaming and is grounds to allow RP'er 2 an auto hit. This rule namely applies to combination attacks and not singular hits or attacks. If it's just one hit, it's just ONE hit. This is mostly so the flow of battle stays realistic and doesn't seem god like or unfair to other RP'ers. Your physical actions cannot be changed in the middle of them being preformed. This rule should be memorized as if called out or reported, it will be enforced upon. Dice Roll System 'The 1-20 Rule' 1-5 = No connection Zone. If you roll a 1, then the NPC will not only dodge your attack but attack you for a gaunrteed hit. If you roll a 2, the NPC will dodge your attack however you will not be harmed, but you will be open for the next turn. If you roll a 3, then the attack will be missed however you will get the chance to get back on guard. If you roll a 4 then your attack will be dodge but you will be able to gain distance for your next turn. If you roll a 5, then your attack will be dodged but it will nip the NPC for very small damage. ' '''6-10 = Low Damage Zone. If you roll a 6, then you will connect however the opponent will not be phased much. If you roll a 7, then the opponent will take small damage ( like a scratch). If you roll an 8, then you'll do slight cosmetic damage. If you roll 9 its slight muscle damage. While rolling a 10 its slightly cracked/fractured bones. ' '11-15 = Medium Damage. If you roll an 11 then you cause slight bleeding. If you roll a 12, then you cause mild bleeding. If you roll a 13, then you'll have moderate bleeding. If you roll a 14, then you'll have severe bleeding. If you roll a 15 then your opponent is bound for internal bleeding. ' '16-20 = High Damage Zone. If you roll a 16 then you'll break your opponent's bones upon impact. If you roll a 17, then you'll cause a heavy compound fracture. If you roll an 18, then you'll land a fatal blow on a specific area of the body. If you roll a 19, then the opponent will be placed almost instantly into the brink of death. Rolling a 20, will gaunrtee an auto kill or a hit hard enough to force the opponent into submission. ' '''Bonus Rolls Bonus roles are special roles that might occur during an event, an episode, or as a by-product of your character's special ability or talent. For instance, There may be an event which your character isn't particularly good in, however using a special skill they may have such as observation or keen intellect, for example, even if one were to have a relatively low number roll, their perks may allow them to roll additionally to increase the numerical value. This also plays to the environment. Some rpcs may receive special rolls for being near a large body of water (waterbenders) an area where the air is fresh or the wind is blowing (airbenders) an area with specifically malleable rocks (earthbender) or a particularly heated area (firebenders). Even for non-benders, if one were to find themselves inside of an area with an assorted variety of weaponry or layout, they may gain bonus rolls that correlate with their character's abilities and or equipment. 'Last Chance / Death Roll' Nobody wants to die right? Your rolls keep getting crummier and crummier? Well, that's not an issue here as with the last chance roll, every rpc will have an opportunity to save them from a sudden death. The roll works as such; let's say the npc rolls a solid 20 for a kill shot on you specifically. You get a last chance roll\death roll. So should the opponent npc get a full 20 on you and you were to roll a 15. You subtract the 15 you rolled from the 20 your opponent rolled to get 5. Now, instead of receiving a kill shot, your opponent's damage output has been changed to a low damage output and you'll receive the penalty for the number you just rolled. You could save yourself!....or just prolong your death. 'Death' In the event that you do indeed die, fret not, for it is not permanent. In the event your character parishes, you may come back to life through some unforeseen circumstance beyond your control only if you roll the right number. Every turn that is yours during your rpc's death you will have to roll for the number 7 Should you roll a seven OR roll consecutive numbers that add up to 7, you may return to life upon your next turn. Note, if you roll twice and your total numbers reach above 7, you will have to start over and roll again for either a 7 or a number lower than 7. 'Injury Recovery Rate / Aftermath roll ' The injury recovery roll only occurs if you survive your encounter and have someone around or your near some form of civilization. 1-20 will determine how long it will take for your rpcs injuries to heal, outside of any advantages you may or may not have in this field. Waterbenders are the only ones who get small bonuses in this field, but only to heal others. The bonuses they receive to heal themselves is much smaller. Say you're arm is broken. Any roll from 1-10 equals 3 episode recovery. 11-19 equals 2 episode recovery and 20 equals 1. 'Orginal Dice Rules' ''THE D20 Does an adventurer’s sword swing hurt a dragon or just bounce off its iron-hard scales? Will the ogre believe an outrageous bluff? Can a character swim across a raging river? Can a character avoid the main blast of a fireball, or does he or she take full damage from the blaze? In cases where the outcome of an action is uncertain, the Dungeons & Dragons game relies on rolls of a 20-sided die, a d20, to determine success or failure. Every character and monster in the game has capabilities defined by six ability scores. The abilities are Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma, and they typically range from 3 to 18 for most adventurers. (Monsters might have scores as low as 1 or as high as 30.) These ability scores, and the ability modifiers derived from them, are the basis for almost every d20 roll that a player makes on a character’s or monster’s behalf. Ability checks, attack rolls, and saving throws are the three main kinds of d20 rolls, forming the core of the rules of the game. All three follow these simple steps. 1. Roll the die and add a modifier. Roll a d20 and add the relevant modifier. This is typically the modifier derived from one of the six ability scores, and it sometimes includes a proficiency bonus to reflect a character’s particular skill. (See chapter 1 for details on each ability and how to determine an ability’s modifier.) 2. Apply circumstantial bonuses and penalties. A class feature, a spell, a particular circumstance, or some other effect might give a bonus or penalty to the check. 3. Compare the total to a target number. If the total equals or exceeds the target number, the ability check, attack roll, or saving throw is a success. Otherwise, it’s a failure. The DM is usually the one who determines target numbers and tells players whether their ability checks, attack rolls, and saving throws succeed or fail. The target number for an ability check or a saving throw is called a Difficulty Class (DC). The target number for an attack roll is called an Armor Class (AC). This simple rule governs the resolution of most tasks in D&D play. Chapter 7 provides more detailed rules for using the d20 in the game. ADVANTAGE AND DISADVANTAGE Sometimes an ability check, attack roll, or saving throw is modified by special situations called advantage and disadvantage. Advantage reflects the positive circumstances surrounding a d20 roll, while disadvantage reflects the opposite. When you have either advantage or disadvantage, you roll a second d20 when you make the roll. Use the higher of the two rolls if you have advantage, and use the lower roll if you have disadvantage. For example, if you have disadvantage and roll a 17 and a 5, you use the 5. If you instead have advantage and roll those numbers, you use the 17. More detailed rules for advantage and disadvantage are presented in chapter 7. SPECIFIC BEATS GENERAL'' This book contains rules, especially in parts 2 and 3, that govern how the game plays. That said, many racial traits, class features, spells, magic items, monster abilities, and other game elements break the general rules in some way, creating an exception to how the rest of the game works. Remember this: If a specific rule contradicts a general rule, the specific rule wins. Exceptions to the rules are often minor. For instance, many adventurers don’t have proficiency with longbows, but every wood elf does because of a racial trait. That trait creates a minor exception in the game. Other examples of rule-breaking are more conspicuous. For instance, an adventurer can’t normally pass through walls, but some spells make that possible. Magic accounts for most of the major exceptions to the rules. ROUND DOWN There’s one more general rule you need to know at the outset. Whenever you divide a number in the game, round down if you end up with a fraction, even if the fraction is one-half or greater.